


Unlatch

by queerofcups



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 18:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13863579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerofcups/pseuds/queerofcups
Summary: He hadn't reallymeantto expose Phil while making his dumb joke.





	Unlatch

Dan sighs and lets his eyes slip close. He inhales through his nose, sinking into the taste and weight of Phil’s cock in his mouth. There was a good, long time when he’d been ashamed to admit that he loved this, but now, so many years down the road, it's hard to think of how he could ever pretend otherwise. 

He sucks lightly, just enough to get more of the taste of Phil across his tongue, along his soft palate, before backing off to lick across the heat-flushed head of his cock, reaching down to circle the rest in a reasonably firm grip. 

He loves this, not just the feeling of Phil letting him take care of Phil’s needs, but the feeling of being down, cradled between Phil’s knees, the mouth-watering stretch of his jaw, the careful flattening of tongue over teeth, the solidness of the bedroom floor beneath his knees, the feeling of Phil tracing the outline of himself against Dan’s cheek. 

He loves all of it. 

Phil’s hand finds it's way to Dan’s head, doing some combination of caressing and pulling him closer, back onto Phil’s cock. He moans and acquiesces, forcing his tongue and throat to relax, squeezing the thumb of his free time just in case he can’t take all of Phil down as well as he thought. 

He moans, the sound a little nasal through his nose and Phil says, “Oh god.”

Dan flicks his eyes open and up. He’s good at sucking Phil off, probably better now than he’s ever been before but they’ve just started and Phil only half hard from making out before that. 

Phil’s laying on his back, halfway off the bed and head thrown back so Dan can’t see anything other than the bottom of his chin. His chin doesn’t look particularly upset and he doesn’t say anything else, so Dan carries on, carefully swallowing around Phil and waiting for him to thrust up into Dan’s mouth in response. 

Phil shudders and says, “Oh god” again. Dan pulls off. That wasn’t a good “oh god”. That was the same “oh god” he’d uttered as he’d read out the icing message on his birthday cake a few weeks ago. That was the “Oh god” that translated to Dan has done something to embarrass me and I will bravely love him in spite. 

Dan clears his throat once, then twice, then asks, “Care to share with the class?”

His voice isn’t wrecked, but there’s a strain to it that comes directly from sucking cock. It’s enough to have him turned on, despite whatever crisis Phil’s having. 

“They  _ know _ ,” Phil says, sitting up on his forearms to look at Dan. 

It makes a sort of hilarious picture, Phil all pale pink except for his cock and the rapidly spreading blush on his face. 

“They...do?” Dan asks, setting back on haunches. 

“The viewers!” Phil says, sitting up. “Your video! They know you’re doing this.”

He gestures between the two of them, a little frantic. Dan raises an eyebrow. 

“Technically, they don’t,” he argues, climbing up on the bed. He recognizes a long discussion when he sees one, and this is one. “I didn’t actually say anything about you.”

Phil groans and flops back onto the bed, grabbing a pillow to smother himself. He moans something into the pillow and Dan has to tug it away to understand him. 

“They  _ know _ ,” Phil says again, pressing his hands to his face. “Oh god, they’re going to write about it.”

Dan, who’d gotten over the fanfiction mental block years ago, watches him. 

“So...what?” he asks. “You watched the video! You said it was good!”

“I didn’t think about it!” Phil argues back. “I was just proud of you for figuring out how to start shifting your material to an older audience.”

Dan, who has been in a relationship for a very long time, very much doesn’t roll his eyes. Instead he asks, “You’re not gonna let me finish, are you?”

When Phil groans and reaches for the pillow Dan lets him take it and glances forlornly at the nightstand on the other side of Phil where the lubes live. Maybe Phil won’t mind if Dan finishes himself off while Phil’s trying to asphyxiate himself.

\--

A week later Dan finds himself staring at Phil’s cock. He’d thrown the covers off both of them at some point and now he’s stretched across the bed, gorgeous in sleep. Gorgeous and hard. It's 5am after one of those rare nights where Dan falls asleep early. The sun is not quite risen, the faint, pale light coming through the blinds is weak and bluish, turning Phil lumescent. He looks like a painting. Dan wants to take a picture. He also really, really wants to suck Phil’s cock. 

It's been two weeks since the video dropped and every time Dan tries to get a little grabby, Phil starts moaning about how they know and as soon as Phil starts to get into it he starts thinking about the viewers and he just can’t. 

“I’m gonna fucking die,” Dan tells Phil’s cock directly. Phil’s a heavy sleeper, he’ll be fine. “I’m going to die, someone’s going to nuke someone and we’re all going to die or I’m going to be the first human to actually die of blue balls and it’s going to be  _ your _ fault.”

Phil grumbles, turning on his side to cuddle up against Dan. His hips twitch and then press firmly against Dan’s side. 

“Jesus christ,” Dan mutters to himself, rolling away. He opens up his computer and starts googling for adverse effects of forced abstinence. There weren’t any when he’d checked last night, or the night before, but science is always moving forward. 

\--

By week three, Dan gets mean. 

He starts searching for porn on Phil’s computer and leaving it when he’s done. He starts pulling it up on the big TV in the lounge, just waiting for Phil to get home. It’s not even the nice, ethical, polite shit Dan prefers. It’s all blowjobs, the rough, slightly mean stuff that Phil likes to pretend he’s not into even though Dan's seen his search history plenty of times. 

Dan sitting on the couch, playing on his phone, next to his computer when Phil sits down next to him. 

He looks up and smiles, “Hey.”

Phil stares at him. The sound of someone gagging on a very large cock comes from Dan’s other side. Dan lets his eyes fall down Phil’s body to his crotch. He’s wearing hideous threadbare basketball shorts and no underwear. They’re not hiding anything and neither is Dan. He lets his eyes linger and bites his bottom lip before looking at Phil through his eyelashes. 

“You’re evil,” Phil whines. 

Dan shrugs a shoulder and licks his bottom lip. He’s fairly sure Phil’s eye twitches. 

“Yeah,” the bear in the video grunts at the precious blonde twink struggling to keep the coke can of a cock in his mouth, “Suck it.”

Dan watches Phil. A muscle in Phil’s jaw jumps. Dan waits, wondering if he’s going to have to break out the ice lollies when Phil finally crosses his arms and mumbles, “It doesn’t bother me anymore.”

The Dan of three weeks ago probably would have crowd and drawn out his victory. But that Dan was younger, less wise, hadn’t had to wait three weeks to blow his own boyfriend. 

Dan’s on his knees before Phil properly finishes the sentence, mouthing at him through the ancient fabric. Phil smells fresh out of the shower, even here, and he wiggles amicably when Dan delicately sets his teeth against the shape of his cock, just a touch of danger before he’s tugging Phil’s shorts off and holding it up before laving a happy lick up the underside of it. 

“Hello,” Dan says with his talking-to-a-puppy-or-baby voice. “I’ve missed you.”

Phil’s probably complaining above him, but Dan’s distracted, transported away at the bitter-salty taste of Phil’s skin, the press of him against the ridges of Dan’s mouth, the way he fits so thick and so well in Dan’s mouth and slides so sweetly across his tongue.

“This is going to be embarrassing,” Phil says. 

It’s the last real words he says for a few minutes, letting out half cut-off curses and low groans. Dan considers pulling out tricks, the half-practiced skills he’d been reading about and practicing on spoons and chopsticks and anything else cylindrical. But Phil’s deserves the dependable standards, an urgent mouth and a clever hand. 

He dips his head, taking Phil just a little bit further, and immediately changes his mind. He doesn’t squeeze his thumb, doesn't stop himself just short of discomfort and lets his throat flutter around the head of Phil's cock. He gags, just a little, and pulls away when he can’t help but make that terrible noise. 

“I can’t believe you like that,” Dan tells Phil, voice already rough, while he jerks him off. “I’m judging you.”

“Shut up,” Phil says, stumbling over his words and rolling his hips up into Dan’s hand, “Do it again.”

Dan does it again, because he’s a good boyfriend and probably not because something dark and electric rushes down his spine at the thought of doing exactly what Phil tells him to do. His throat flutters again, his eyes filling with tears and this time Phil comes with a low groan, leaving Dan’s mouth slick, more bitter with salt. He swallows, because he loves that too now, and sits back on his heels, wiping his mouth. 

“Please don’t tell your followers about this,” Phil says, breath still short.

“They’re your followers, too,” Dan says, tugging his own sweatpants down past his hips. Later, he’s try and figure out how many times he can accuse Phil of choking while they film the next gaming vid. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm out of practice writing smut. Come say hi at queerofcups.tumblr.com


End file.
